What living is all about
by Trixxification
Summary: Moments like this are what living is all about.


Use a random word generator, and incorporate each word into its own short paragraph. Inspired, partly, by AuthorJazmyne's '50 Sentences' series.

**Kiss**  
On her birthday, Andrea had greeted her at the door with a kiss, wearing a trench coat and heels and nothing else. Sharon had planned on going out for dinner, but she found that she was still able to eat out. Afterward, lying in an impossibly tangled - yet sated - mess with Andrea, she thought it may have been the best birthday she'd ever had.

**Square**  
When she introduced Andrea to her kids, she also had to come out to them. It's not that she'd ever been ashamed of her sexuality, she just didn't feel the need to tell them when there wasn't anyone special to introduce them to. Andrea had changed all that. Sharon spent the week leading up to the dinner, thinking of every possible way to tell them. Eventually, she settled on explaining her relationship with their father as trying to fit a square peg in to a round hole. They'd understood, of course, even claimed that they knew all along._ "Angela, Tammy, Simone,"_ they had said.

**Key **  
It wasn't any kind of special day she chose, but it felt right. Andrea had come over for dinner and a quiet movie on the couch. Over Vieve Cliqouet she brought it up; "I have something for you," she said as she reached in to her pocket, "I was thinking, it's probably time you had a key to my place, you know, just in case," she placed the key next to Andrea's wine glass.

**Machine**  
Not long after giving Andrea the key, they decided it would be best if she just moved in permanently. After the last box was unpacked, they set about changing the message on the answering machine. It took a while but eventually all three of them had agreed upon a recording that sounded friendly enough. He didn't say it, but Sharon could tell that Rusty enjoyed having two parents. She thought it might have something to do with never having a proper family before.

**Bible**  
Sharon genuflected as she approached the pew, crossing herself before entering. She opened her bible to the appropriate page, having given her Sunday Missal to Rusty. Herself and Andrea sat side-by-side, an appropriate length apart. She tried to focus on the readings and the homily, but all she could think about was that she wanted to marry Andrea, and there was no way she could achieve this as a sacrament. They left Rusty behind as they went up for communion, and Sharon wondered if Rusty might one day come to believe in the truth of the Church.

**Fireworks**  
It was at a fireworks show that she ended up proposing. It was New Years and after they parted from their first kiss of the year, it felt right to Sharon. She took Andrea's hand in hers, kneeling next to her seated girlfriend. "Marry me." It was simple, but it was all she needed to say. Andrea had lunged at her with a 'yes', wrapping her arms around Sharon's waist and pulling her in to a bruising kiss.

**Daisy**  
When Andrea had told her she was wearing daisies in her hair for the wedding, Sharon almost had a heart attack. She smiled and nodded, trying desperately to hide her disappointment. When the day came, however, she was relieved. The daisies didn't look childish or hippy-ish, they looked perfect in Andrea's hair, wrapping around her blond locks and forming a crown. Sharon had never pictured herself having a simple outdoors wedding, but she was glad they'd gone with Andrea's idea. They both wore flowing white dresses, a crowd of their closest family and friends joining them in their bare-footed adventure.

**Sticky tape**  
It took them four rolls of sticky tape, but eventually they had the entire house boxed up. They had chosen to move to a house, to create a real home with each other. Rusty was due to go to college soon, but they still made sure to save a room for him - as they did for Sharon's kids as well.

**Angel**  
Sharon thought Andrea looked like an Angel as she slept. Her blonde hair fanned out on the pillow, her face soft and light with her carefree dreaming. The moonlight illuminated her skin, the light rising and falling of her freckled chest. Sharon snuggled in to her, placing a kiss on her bare shoulder._ Moments like this_, Sharon decided, _are what living is all about._


End file.
